


Before The Fall

by QuantumLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumLife/pseuds/QuantumLife
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle , there was something wrong about him..something very very wrong.As the world around her sang his praises , Hermione Granger simpered quitely waiting for the moment .. the moment of his fall.Even though it came .. it was beyond anything she would have ever expected.(On Short Hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Riddle in this story is born in the same era as hermione and attended the hogwarts at the same time as her.
> 
> There are a few character changes and relationship changes , nothing major though.

****

**Hogwarts 1990**

"Do you know the ceiling is charmed to reflect the weather outside, I read it in the Hogwarts History " a bushy haired eleven year old spoke to her companion standing next to her in the line of students waiting to be sorted in their houses.

"I am Hermione Granger by the way and you are .." the girl asked .

"Tom Riddle" the boy responded still surprised and staring at the bewitched ceiling in awe.

"Which house do you think you will get , personally I want to be in Gryffindor "Hermione smiled warmly just as the Gryffindor table clapped enthusiastically to welcome the newly sorted student in their house. 

"Slytherin " 

"That's the best house " before hermione could say anything to tom riddle a head full of bonde hair appeared in front of her. 

"But of course ..to get into the best house ..you have to be the best of the lot "the pale boy continued.

"And only a pureblood could be the best amongst all , I am Draco Malfoy by the way "

"That's not true , a person's calibre should be judged by their capabilities and not by the blood in which they are born in , that's highly judgemental to classify people without actually knowing them " Hermione could see Draco sneer at her in disgust just as she cut in his great speech about the pedigree of wizards and witches and then all together ignored her before sauntering his way towards the Slytherin table following his sorting.

Tom riddle was next and he was sorted into the same Slytherin house he wanted.

And soon she heard her own name.

"Hermione Granger "

"Oh no ,okay calm down" nervously she skimmed in front of Minerva McGonagall just as her name was called. 

"Mental that one , I am telling you " Hermione forced herself to remain calm as she heard  the redhaired boy whisper to another boy in glasses standing with him , she already was introduced to them on the train to hogwarts , apparently they didn't like her or had some issues with her.

But that didn't matter as other children always had some or other issues with her  and she told herself they hardly mattered in the long list ..so she pushed aside the sadness dwelling in her heart and calmed herself before the sorting hat settled on her big head. 

 _"Hmm , welcome to hogwarts ..such a young and keen soul you are .."_ Hermione stilled herself as she heard a voice in her head .

"  _Ravenclaw is the house for the seeker of knowledge and it will perfectly suit your intellectual pursuits but you don't want to be there do you .."_ the voice continued.

"Hmm .. _but where to put you , Gryffindor will definitely cultivate your courage but a worthy ally of your calibre you will only find in Slytherin.."_

Hermione gasped at the sorting hat and quickly amended in her head "But they only take purebloods" , wasn't that's what malfoy...the blonde oaf said before .

 " _it's time for a bit of change , don't you think.."_ ~~~~

The sorting hat immediately sang "Slytherin" and Hermione knew she was straightaway heading towards the unexpected she never even asked for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gains support from unexpected place.

****

**Hogwarts 1990**

_One month later_

Hermione was certain she was going to be chewed out like an old dragged toy if she let the students of her own house continue to bully her because of being the only muggle born in Slytherin.

" _Petrificius Totalus "_

Her wand pointed at the girl who fell like a stamped fly on the floor.

"That was brutal miss granger.." 

 "She was going to attack me..so I did before she could" hermione explained to tom riddle who had somehow snuck behind her while she was trying to get rid of pansy parkinson, the first year slytherin who was determined to make her life a living hell since the time she was sorted into their house. 

"Very well , I hope you can explain yourself to head of our house ..professor snape " 

Tom riddle wasn't the head boy or even a prefect but hermione was certain he was on his way to be because even in this little time at hogwarts not only he had gained a wholesome reputation amongst his housemates he was also charming the brighest of hogwart's professors around his little finger.

"How about you let this one slide , riddle " Tom raised his eyebrows at hermione's nonchalant response but she knew it was anything but that , she was scared yes ..but showing it exactly to tom how she truly feels would only provoke his cruel streak.

Yes , Tom riddle was definitely cruel , it wasn't anything he had shown to her yet ..in fact he had been very polite but the subtle sneers and smirks in her direction whenever he thought she wasn't looking were already getting too much to her. 

"And why would I do so..I hope you aren't expecting partiality from me miss granger .." oh the bloody git was exactly doing that to her and just as he saw her eyes narrowed at him ..his mouth turned upwards in contradiction to his previous statement.

"Of course , the ever so perfect riddle ..how can he be partial ..how can be anything but a shining prince of slytherin.." 

"Miss granger would you please stop wasting my time   , you can complete your little monologue later but for now I need you to come with me to dungeons to explain the consequences of your actions to professor snape .." hermione could feel herself imploding in rage but it hardly had any effect on riddle as he went on and on about having her irrational act explain to their head of the house.

Pfft , it was hardly irrational. .it was self defence.

"You know what riddle , stop being a bloody thorn on my side and let me go and seriously how is it any of your business what I do or do not.. you are not a prefect nor a head boy..at least not yet .." hermione suddenly pushed at tom in her try to get herself away from him as he suddenly stalked more and more closer to her. 

The unexpected contact rendered tom speechless for a second and his eyes suddenly flashed with a streak of red for such a brief fraction of a second hermione was sure she was seeing things on her own.

Hermione saw tom stiffen for a while before he removed her from him and took a step away from her.

"No matter what is my duty towards hogwarts is miss granger , I won't rather have you serving detentions and loosing us house points due to your voilent episodes no matter if it wasn't you who started it ..I also do think you should explain yourself to our head before parkinson retells another tale on her own .." 

"Oh " That's why he was insisting her to go and meet professor snape , her cheeks flushed involuntarily.

"And why do you care so much , may I ask.." 

"Because I do.." 

 And he was gone without even giving her a single glance. 

Fortunately for hermione , explaining herself to professor snape didn't go that bad..he infact told her to turn to him if she gets in such trouble again due to parkinson or any other student.

It gave her a slight sense of relief knowing at least she had gained at least some assemblage of support after coming to hogwarts for the first time and to think of it ..it was tom who pushed her for that visit , so now she was somehow indebted to tom for his timely suggestion and she didn't liked it a bit.

There was something about tom riddle that unnerved her , no matter how charming and impeccable he appeared there was always a feeling of unworldly hidden beneath those layers of perfection and she vowed to herself that she will find it no matter what it takes . 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermione finds a new friend.

****

**Hogwarts 1990**

"You are so brilliant Tom " Hermione watched in ire as girls swarmed around him in the great hall , much to her disappointment riddle was sitting directly opposite to her at the slytherin table due to which she was given the free show for watching riddle's fan girls desperately trying to cling onto his every charming word that dripped straight from his lying mouth.

"And of course tom ..I told them all about you .. do you know mother and father they were so impressed that they wanted to meet you right away..you know parkinsons is quite a respectable and ancient bloodline and we have a rather big.." Tom however looked bored in agony as pansy rattled all about her pureblood father's estate while leaning straight into his arms , a bit more closer and hermione thought pansy would be sitting right into riddle's lap. 

It was quite ridiculous actually to see how pureblood politics played right from their first year in slytheirn house. 

"Hey mudblood pass the gravy.." draco dropped next to her as if it was the most normal thing to do for him , for merlin's sake he never even glanced at her except for the few verbal spars that happened during these entire two months at hogwarts.

"Excuse me.." her voice was an octave higher as she glared at the insipid sprawled next to her , this whole situation was unbelievable.. hell even the mighty tom riddle looked at them for a moment in silence before he resumed his conversation with fellow slytherins.

"You heard me granger..I need the gravy.." hermione chucked the gravy pot right at malfoy before she fled the great hall.

This was not helping her..not at all..she stopped pacing when she hit her toe on the edge of staircase "oww.." and like a mature person she stomped at the stairs back in revenge before heading inside the classroom.

"Are you okay.." she heard a voice around the corner before she caught the sight of cascading blonde hairs in transfiguration classroom,  since she left early from the great hall neither students nor professor mcgonagall had arrived yet.

"Yes, I just stubbed my toe a little.." hermione somehow felt silly for explaining it and for the tantrum that followed it.

"You are confused...it's okay ..it must be nargles, they are fuzzy little things that makes you confused and really vulnerable. .I use my butterbeer cork necklace to keep them away..I can make the one for you too if you like ..." hermione looked at strange girl for a while before she shook her head asking "I am sorry but who are you.." 

"I am Luna Lovegood and I am from ravenclaw..." 

"Umm hermione granger.." 

The two girls nodded at each other before they settled quietly at their respective seats before the other students from ravenclaw and slytherin houses started pouring in the classroom.

 "So , today we are going to do an easy transfiguration charm..it is _vera verto.._ does anyone knows what this spell does " mcgonagall's hawk eyes bored through the entire class before they settled on hermione who had her hand firmly raised in class.

 "Yes miss granger .." 

" Professor  _ **Vera Verto**_ is the incantation of a spell used  to transform an animal into a water goblet ... animals susceptible to this spell are specifically aves, rodents, and felines" hermione narrated the verbatim .

"Excellent, ten points to slytherin.." hermione beamed as professor mcgonagall passed her one of the rarest smiles.

"Yes , now to transfigure ..you have to tap your wand at the targeted animal three times and point your wand at it before saying vera verto.." professor explained and went onto to further explain to the students who were having difficulty in transfiguring.

"You should really stop being a chit granger..it's annoying really.." hermione heard malfoy as she exited the classroom with luna , like always considering it as waste of her time to argue with the git further she ignored him before walking as fast as possible from the laughing loons. 

 "You shouldn't really be afraid of who you really are and what you truly feel..those who mind don't matter and those who matter won't mind " luna's words gave her a bit of comfort as she felt a little less alone in her dormitory for the first time that night. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Hogwarts 1990**

"Leave me alone , will you.." Hermione repeated to the utter loon obstructing her path to her potions classroom.

"Of course miss Granger.." riddle stepped aside quickly and settled his book at the desk on which Hermione was rinsing her cauldron clean of it's previous remnants.

"Why are you sitting here..with me .."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask but she was cut off by a rather imminent voice of professor Snape "Because I told him so ..if you have any problem miss granger you can leave the class but remember you will not get any credit" 

"No problem sir " Hermione pursed her lips at professor snape who for some reason was being more difficult to deal with today  , though she knew he was always mean spirited towards other students but at least he was partial towards the students of his own house but it seemed like today he wasn't even bothered with that.

"Look at miss-know-it all finally getting what she deserves.. " she heard weasley whisper to the raven haired boy potter , who nodded his head back in agreement. 

Hermione swallowed uneasily and then looked at riddle who was glaring at weasley in disdain , "Instead of concetrating on miss granger how about you keep your eyes on your cauldron before it bursts on us all ..I don't know about you.. probably you are habitual of your foul smell that you didn't even notice the fuming vapours all around you.. but I would rather not smell like a vapid fish.." for a second she was confused to riddle's sharp reply to weasley.

Did he care for her.. no absolutely not..she shook her head in negative but then why would he defend her ?

Hermione still remembered how after getting sorted into Slytherin when the hat told her ' it's time for a bit of change..' she fell flat faced into believing that it was really time for change but what happened over the course of the first two weeks at hogwarts really disapproved her delusions. 

_"Hello , I am Hermione Granger" Hermione introduced while sitting at her table just after being sorted into the house._

_"Daphnee greengrass and she is Pansy Parkinson " the blonde haired girl pointed at the one who was watching hermione with narrowed eyes._

_"Granger..I have never heard of that..are you even pureblood.." and there it was , hermione thought ._

_"What do your parents do.." another voice chimed._

_" My parents are dentists.." Hermione completed and then several questions disrupted on the table as several heads turned towards her in accusation._

_"Dentists ..are you a mudblood granger.." Draco Malfoy sneered at her in disgust._

_"..Yes , they are muggles.." hermione quietly answered anticipating the animosity and just then harsh whispers about her broke out on table , unable to take them any longer she got up from her seat in an attempt to get away from the glares._

_Turning in her way , before she could take any steps she collided with someone and was pushed ..her head immediately got connected to the cold floor ._

_"Poor little mudblood finally reached her place.." pansy shrieked in laughter and several others followed her._

_Embarrassed and fuming , Hermione looked up to meet the eyes of tom riddle who was ruffling his robes in mere irritation as if he was trying to remove her touch from him when she slammed into his chest._

_Tears Burned her eyes and she fled away as soon from the mocking eyes of all as soon as  possible._

_Even after several days following that incident people remembered the frizzy haired girl who fell flat on her face in great hall on her first day at hogwarts , she was mercilessly teased of course.. even by her own house ..stinging hexes followed her everywhere , parchment and her school supplies were exploding in the middle of class..she had to face several hours in detention because of that._

_Hermione took everything until the day she snapped and started deflecting back the hexes , the attacks reduced afterwards._

And to think of it , riddle started it all so why was he bothered what weasley said anything mean about her .

As if sensing her eyes on him , riddle turned towards her and arched his eyebrows in question catching her off guard.

"Umm..I will get dandellion roots , in the mean time you can chop valerian sprigs" hermione fled to get the said ingredients before giving him any chance to react. 

"Alright , so next is four mistletoe berries and two drops of lethe river water " Hermione mumbled while stirring the cauldron clockwise and then anticlockwise.

"Yes , it is done " Hermione was so engrossed in perfecting the forgetfulness potion she hardly noticed tom's penetrative gaze on her. 

"Are you always this chatty.." hermione stumbled a bit as she was pulled out of a trance and found herself face to face with tom riddle who suddenly had his finger wrapped in her free curl.

"I..no..I mean.." hermione was a bumbling mess as she snatched the said curl away from riddle..merlin how can his mere touch reduce her to one of his pathetic fan girls and to think of it she thought she was above such ill notions.

"Hmm.." his reply was even more confusing and he stepped away just in time as professor snape arrived back at their desk to evaluate their potion. 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble Brews.

****

**Hogwarts 1991**

An year had passed yet some things haven't changed in the past year.

Like riddle's obsession with her , hermione thought about all the times when tom had turned up on her in empty corridors asking her strange sort of questions. 

_"Are you sure.."_

_"Yes , riddle I am very sure I am a muggleborn.." Tom had once again been asking about her lineage._

_"Not even a distant relative of some sorts.." Hermione thought tom was being rather adamantly interested in her personal life._

_"Honestly I don't know and I don't care even if some wizard or squib had been my distance relative or something , I am a perfectly capable witch .."  hermione was about to snap when she came across pansy parkinson hexing first year gryffindor ._

_"Stop it , pansy .. **expelliarmus** " pansy's wand flew right into hermione's hand._

_"Why are you spoiling my fun mudblood ..haven't you been busy yourself whoring yourself to tom ...." hermione had enough of parkinson rambling and her incessant remarks about her throughout the year._

_" **Engorgio**..now you have a nose to match the lies you keep making about others and frankly it looks better now.." hermione watched coolly as parkinson's pug nose grew another two inches in front of her._

_"You will pay for it mudblood.." pansy shrieked before fleeing the corridor in horror._

_"I was right you do have violent tendencies..again I would remind you talk to our head of the house .." though tom's shit eating grin was anything but amusing to hermione, she still couldn't disagree with him on that matter._

_"Thank you.." the gryffindor cut in between them whilst pushing herself off the ground._

_"you know you are not too bad for a slytherin ..I am ginny weasley by the way .." hermione arched her eyebrow when the red haired girl offered her hand but still took it ._

_"Hermione Granger.."_

_"Oh ..I know..my brother talks about you all the time ..." that was sort of surprising or not considering the red haired git , ronald always had something to say about her .. still it did nothing to dissipate the uneasiness that had settled in her stomach just at the thought of elder weasley , him and his bespectacled friend were always sneering in her direction._

_"Alright , see you soon.." Hermione nodded swallowing thickly as ginny tried to gave her a weak supportive smile before disappearing towards gryffindor tower._

_"Lioness befriending a serpent..those two gryffindor gits won't take it well.." tom's musings were largely unheard as hermione next dragged herself towards dungeons to avoid any further awkward encounters , she had enough of social interaction to be done with for the rest of her day._

In her thoughts of what had happened in last few days , Hermione didn't took a notice she had already reached the great hall..it was only when ginny called her name she looked around before waving with a small unsure smile.

After that incident , hermione noted with pleasure that ronald and his friend harry had been trying to do better by her ..for instance ronald wasn't throwing glares at her for every second of the day ..harry even talked to her thanking her for helping ginny.

And ginny , the girl herself was proving to be a great friend..though their views clashed severely on certain things , it was still good to have someone to talk to.

 "For Salazar sake , someone give mudblood the mirror" atleast not all things changed , Hermione thought sighing as she settled on slytherin table trying to ignore pansy's continuous jeers at her. 

 The day rather passed quickly and just as hermione thought things can't go that bad , hermione hit bit of an impasse with tom in the potions classroom.

"I am telling you granger , you are going to overheat the solution " 

Hermione's hair were frizzy due to the vapor fumes while she was trying to add in the four horned slugs next to her boil cure potion and to add more to the pressure tom riddle was taking digs at her potions skill.

"I assure you ..I am following the instructions.." 

"No look , it says thirty three minutes while you have this potion simmering for about thirty five minutes , look at the color itself.. cauldron is going to explode.." 

"It depends on the material of cauldron..mine take thirty seven minutes and will you mind your own business" hermione could care less for her short reply but she was already annoyed by his continuous staring and uninformative suggestions.

"Still , it should not be this rusty .. it's already past the characteristic pink color..take my advice " 

 And then an explosion was heard and next hermione's painful shriek before everything faded into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry English is not my first language so please let me know if you find something wrong , I will try to do better.
> 
> Also I don't own Harry Potter because I am no JK Rowling ..just as simple as that.


End file.
